


Muffled

by Jo (jmathieson)



Series: Tangents and Intersections ~ Kink Bingo 2013 [25]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, Established Relationship, Finger Sucking, Gags, Hotel Sex, M/M, Quiet Sex, Silence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-10
Updated: 2013-08-10
Packaged: 2017-12-23 01:29:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/920407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jmathieson/pseuds/Jo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil finds a solution to the problem of keeping Clint quiet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Muffled

**Author's Note:**

> Kink Bingo Round Six (2013) ~ Gags / Silence

The mission had been long and hard on everyone. All 17 field agents, 6 specialists, 4 handlers, and Deputy Director Hill had had a long, hard, tiring, difficult, dangerous, demanding couple of weeks. But they were all safe, and unharmed, and the entire Romanian branch of Hydra was dismantled. For now. Hill had agreed they deserved a night's rest in a decent hotel before heading home the next day, so she had booked out an entire floor of the Bucharest Ramada.

"Two to a room, though, people. My expense account won't cover individual rooms."

Clint flashed a grin at Phil as he accepted a cardboard folder containing two keycards from the desk clerk.

"If you eat in the hotel restaurant, you can charge it to your rooms, otherwise use a standard travel expense claim form when we get back. Our flight out is at oh-eight-thirty, so I need everyone down here ready to move out at oh-five-thirty. Any questions?"

There were lots of groans, but no questions. 

"So, hotel restaurant or do you want to go out?" Clint and Phil were standing in a small group with Natasha, who had asked the question, and Jasper Sitwell.

"Is room service an option?" asked Clint.

"I'm sure it is, but it'll probably take three times as long as getting something from the restaurant."

"I just want to eat and hit the sack - oh-five-thirty is going to come awfully early," said Jasper. 

"Restaurant, I think," said Phil. "It's easiest." The rest of the group agreed and they commandeered a couple of tables. 

They ate the way people who work closely together often do, with a general easy camaraderie and three simultaneous conversations, none of which had anything to do with the mission. The service was good and the food decent, and Phil and Clint and Nat and Jasper and Maria Hill looked at each other, none of them needing to say,

"Wouldn't it be great if they all ended like this?"

They finished their meals, and headed up to their rooms.

"Who's bunking in with you, Jasper?" Phil asked.

"Evans, the communications guy. He went out with some of the juniors. I told him I'd have his balls if he came in late and crashed around making noise."

They reached their floor, and separated to their respective rooms: Nat and Maria Hill on one side of Clint and Phil, and Jasper, sans Evans, on the other. Once the door was closed behind them, Clint sighed and threw himself on the nearest bed.

Phil stripped off his suit jacket, tie, and shoes, and then sat on the bed next to Clint.

"You look unhappy, what's up?"

"I'm wondering if I should have bunked in with Nat instead."

"Why?" Phil was suddenly worried.

"'Cause I want you, but I figure you won't want to, not with," Clint was speaking quietly and he pointed to the wall behind him, and then the one opposite.

"I want you too," Phil said. "Very much." He leaned down and kissed Clint thoroughly to show him just how much, probing deep with his tongue and then breaking off to kiss and nip along Clint's jaw before dropping to nuzzle his neck and nip sharply at the join of his shoulder.

"Fuck, Phil. Don't do that unless you mean it."

"How quiet can you be?"

"That's the problem, isn't it? I mean, I'm not worried about Nat, but I'm not too thrilled with the idea of Deputy Director Hill pounding on the wall and telling us to keep it down."

"Believe me, Clint, I like that idea even less than you do. So I repeat my question, how quiet can you be?"

"I dunno. I've never really needed to be quiet, and you know I tend to be... ah... vocal."

"Um-hmm." Phil was nuzzling Clint's neck again, and one hand was snaking up under his t-shirt.

"Phil if you keep doing that I'm going to say 'Fuck it' and deal with the consequences of however much noise we make tomorrow."

"If there's noise it'll be you, not 'we,'" said Phil. "I can be perfectly silent."

"Fucking ninja. Of course you can. But I fucking can't." Clint pulled away. 

"Hey, I'm sorry. Clint. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to tease you. Come here, please?"  
Instead, Clint flopped onto his back and stared up at the ceiling.

"Maybe we should just forget it. We'll get back to base tomorrow, and then you'll be working late on all the paperwork for three days, and then maybe, if we're really lucky and there isn't another mission or an emergency or a fucking alien invasion, maybe we'll get to have an evening together."

"Clint."

"Sorry. I'm sorry, Phil. I know it's not your fault. I just... I get frustrated sometimes. I want us to have some time together to relax and have fun, rather than it be a couple of hours here and there where we try to cram in everything we've been missing since last time..."

Phil didn't have an answer or a solution for that, so he stayed quiet.

"But hey, at least we get to sleep together, that'll be nice," said Clint, trying to be positive for Phil's sake. 

"It'll be nice for about 30 seconds until we both get hot and horny and hard," said Phil bitterly, "and then it will suck."

"Hey," Clint rolled over into Phil's arms. "Hey, it's OK. It's not your fault."

"I know... I just wish... I wish I could say, 'Fuck it! I don't care what my colleagues hear through the walls, let's have screaming loud sex and to hell with the consequences.'"

"And I wish I thought I could keep quiet enough for us to fuck without them hearing. The problem is that I'll remember for the first five minutes or so, but as soon as you start driving me crazy, I'll forget I'm supposed to be quiet and..."

"How do you feel about gags?" Phil asked, half joking.

"No," Clint said sharply, his eyes going wide with fear.

"Hey. I was joking. It's OK. You know I would never ask you to do something you didn't want to do." Phil put a reassuring hand on Clint's shoulder, kicking himself for making the flippant suggestion, and wondering why Clint had reacted so badly. "We really, really need to make time to have that talk."

"Which talk is that?"

"The one about what we both want, and don't want to do in bed together."

"Oh, that talk. Not now."

"Definitely not now. I have an idea though, of how to remind you to stay quiet. If you're OK with it, that is."

"What is it?"

Phil put his index finger to Clint's lips. Clint grinned and kissed it, and Phil grinned back, and pressed a little, past Clint's lips to his teeth.

"Open?"

Clint opened his mouth and Phil touched Clint's tongue.

"Suck?"

Clint obligingly sucked on Phil's finger.

"Think that'll be enough to remind you?"

Clint opened his mouth, and Phil pulled his finger back so that Clint could speak. 

"Yeah, that should do it."

"Good. Let's test the theory." Phil put his hands on the hem of Clint's t-shirt and pulled it over his head, then lowered his mouth to one of Clint's nipples. He put his finger back to Clint's lips, and Clint sucked it into his mouth. Phil tongued a nipple. Clint moaned around the finger, quietly.

"I think it's going to work." Phil grinned up from Clint's chest. Clint just hummed around Phil's finger in reply, and went to work on the buttons of Phil's shirt. 

Because they were both agile, and coordinated, and determined, Phil only had to take his finger back out of Clint's mouth once (and that was to take his arm out of the sleeve of his shirt) while they undressed each other. Clint's mouth being occupied limited his options somewhat, but he compensated by running his hands over every inch of Phil's body, avoiding only his ticklish spots. Phil, on the other hand, was enjoying having Clint more-or-less at his mercy, and spent long minutes working Clint's sensitive nipples with his tongue and the fingers of his free hand. Phil was about to start working his way down Clint's chest when he remembered a necessity. 

"I'm going to need to go get the condoms and lube out of my shaving kit," he whispered into Clint's ear. Clint flapped a hand towards the nearby chair where he'd dropped his go-bag. 

"Hmmm. I should be able to..." Treating their desire to keep quiet, and the solution they'd decided on like a game that they would loose if Phil took his finger out of Clint's mouth, Phil straddled Clint and moved to the far side of the bed, then hooked the bag with an outstretched arm. 

"Which pocket?"

Clint batted Phil's hand aside, closed his eyes, and unzipped a pocket and fished out condoms and lube by feel.

"Nicely done, Specialist," whispered Phil with a grin, dropping the bag onto the floor by the bed. Phil nudged Clint into the position he wanted, on his back, but with one leg thrown far over to the side, twisting his spine and giving Phil access to his butt. Phil hooked his arm over Clint's head, so that it snaked behind his neck, one finger still in Clint's mouth. Phil played with Clint's nipples for a few minutes more, watching as his dick twitched and jumped in response to the brushes and squeezes. Phil kissed his ear and the side of his neck, but stayed silent, figuring that it wasn't fair for him to talk when Clint couldn't. 

Phil flipped the cap on the lube and spread some on his fingers, then went back to kissing, licking, and sucking on the side of Clint's neck while he delved between Clint's butt cheeks. He eased one finger in, pumping slowly and gently, and unconsciously mimicking his movements with his other hand, the finger that was in Clint's mouth. Clint moved both his hips and his tongue in response, and then sucked the finger harder and deeper. Phil thrust harder into Clint's ass, both of them falling into a rhythm of silent communication.

When Phil started to probe Clint's ass with a second finger, Clint took Phil's hand and moved a second finger to his mouth as well. Phil's breath hitched, suddenly this was becomming more erotic than he had expected. He felt Clint's breathing quicken and knew Clint was feeling the same. Phil twisted and pressed the fingers in Clint's ass, working his hole open, and started to thrust the fingers of his other hand in and out of Clint's mouth, pressing down on his tongue and bumping his knuckles against Clint's teeth. 

By the time he was up to three fingers Phil was rock hard and leaking and more turned on that he'd imagined possible. He worked a fourth finger into Clint's ass, not because he thought Clint needed that much stretching, but because he wanted to have all four of his fingers in Clint's mouth. The feeling of Clint's tongue lapping and sucking at his hand was incredibly arousing. He pressed down on Clint's tongue, feeling the wet slippery heat of it under his fingers, then thrust deep into Clint's mouth. He imagined their positions reversed, him sucking on Clint's long, strong fingers, and his dick jumped. Clint closed his lips around Phil's hand and sucked long and hard, and his eyes locked on Phil's. The message was clear,

'Fuck me, dammit!'

Phil nodded, slowly. He drew his fingers out of Clint's ass and wiped them on the spread. He positioned himself, moving up on one knee, and swinging his other leg across Clint's legs for stability. He grabbed a condom packet and brought it to his mouth, tearing it open with his teeth. Clint's eyes went wide, and Phil grinned at him before rolling the condom on one-handed. Phil pressed down hard on Clint's tongue and jaw while he guided his dick between Clint's cheeks and nudged his hole. Phil paused, asking with his eyes, and Clint again tightened his lips around Phil's fingers, sucking hard, pulling them as deeply into his mouth as he could. Phil gave a powerful thrust of his hips and buried himself in Clint's ass. 

Clint made a small needy sound in his throat and sucked harder, working his lips, tongue and teeth to draw more of Phil's hand into his mouth. Phil let him have as much as he wanted, until half his palm was between Clint's lips. Phil drew out, hand and dick, and then thrust both slowly back in. Clint made the small sound again, and only Phil's years of practice kept him from crying out. The sight of Clint beneath him, taking in as much of Phil as he could get, was overwhelming. Phil thrust again, still slow, but harder, starting to build a rhythm with his hips and his hand, fucking Clint's ass with one and his mouth with the other. 

Clint's hands were on Phil's hips, pulling him in closer with each thrust. The only noise in the room was the harsh sounds of their breathing, the slap of Phil's hips against Clint's ass, the slurping sounds as Clint sucked on Phil's fingers, and the tiny, quiet moans that neither Clint nor Phil could help making as each slow deep thrust sank home. 

Phil leaned in close and whispered into Clint's ear, "I'm going to come. I want you to come with me." Phil took his hand out of Clint's mouth and covered Clint's lips with his. He reached down between them, wrapped his warm wet fingers around Clint's dick, and thrust his tongue into Clint's mouth, stifling a moan. Each thrust of Phil's hips was matched by a long slow pull over Clint's shaft, until Clint bucked under him and tightened around him. Phil thrust twice more, hard and deep, and let out a long low sigh into Clint's mouth. 

Phil collapsed on top of Clint and turned his head to the side, gasping for breath. Clint lay beneath him, chest heaving, body slick with sweat, arms tight around Phil.

"That was amazing," Clint whispered when he had enough breath to talk.

"Yes. Good." Phil couldn't be coherent quite yet, but managed to roll off Clint onto his back and dispose of the condom by wrapping it in tissue and dropping it over the side of the bed.

Slowly, Clint crawled into his arms and rested his head on Phil's chest.

"Was... was that OK? My hand in your mouth, I mean. You didn't feel like I was gagging you?"

Clint was quiet for a minute, thinking.

"It was great. I liked it. A lot. It did feel like you were gagging me, but it was OK, because it was your fingers, your hand, and not... a rope or a piece of cloth or something. I... knew I could stop you if I needed to, so it was OK. And it was really, really hot, you fucking my mouth with your fingers."

"Good. I didn't push too hard? Go too deep into your throat?"

"No gag reflex, remember? One of the advantages of being an apprentice to a sword swallower as a kid."

"OK. I just... I need to know you'll tell me, you'll stop me if there's ever something..."

Clint levered himself up on one elbow and kissed Phil.

"I love you. There's very little I won't let you do to me. With me. But I'll tell you if something's not OK. I promise."

"Good. I love you too. Going to fall asleep now."

"'night Phil."

"Goodnight Clint."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks always to my excellent editors t! and Shazrolane.
> 
> Find me on Tumblr at: [Queen of Wands](http://jmathieson-fic.tumblr.com/)


End file.
